My Spider Sense is Tingling
by beard lust
Summary: Glenn isn't sure what the word 'normal' actually means he just knows whatever it does mean he most definitely isn't it.  The first of what will undoubtedly become a series where in mutants exist.


**Title:** My Spider Sense is Tingling.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Glenn, Rick Grimes, gen

**Rating **(_Warnings_)**: **PG-13 (_Language_)

**Synopsis:** The first of what will undoubtedly become a series where in mutants exist.

**Summary **(_Quote_)**:** Glenn isn't sure what the word 'normal' actually means he just knows whatever it does mean he most definitely isn't it. _(Once upon a time Glenn remembers thinking he might join the X-Men or something.)_

…

It's sort of like a sixth sense really.

That's the easiest way to describe it anyway; it's more than that though. But when faced with confused questions and befuddled people that's the simplest way of putting it without getting weird looks. Or the weird looks were still there but Glenn knows if he really explained (as his sister so eloquently described it) the shit circus he had going on inside his head they would be much worse. 'We should sell tickets' she jokes. And Glenn really can't think of her right now because he has no idea, Michigan was so far away and he already has enough nightmares thank-you very much.

Still most of the time it's an itching in the back of his head. So he'll know when something or someone is in danger, like a spider sense. No one's ever been able to pull anything on him ever, much to the dismay of his sisters. And damn it Glenn what do you not want to sleep tonight or something? Then of course there's the whole 'reading people' thing. He can't exactly read their minds or anything (except for the echo in the back of his head of thoughts that aren't his. But Glenn really doesn't like to think about that because that makes him really really different instead of just strange) he can just sort of tell what they're feeling sometimes.

And there's also that whole moving things with his brain thing. It's not like he was Phoenix or anything but sometimes he could sort of nudge things in his general directions. Like when they were just out of his reach and he really needed them. Or when a book he was reading was all the way at the end of his bed and he was feeling particularly lazy. And sometimes he used them to make insanely heavy things slightly uncomfortable. This was cheating really but still very convenient.

Once upon a time Glenn remembers thinking he might join the X-Men or something.

Most of the time they were just like little magic tricks nothing big or amazing or spectacular or yeah ok so he likes Spider-Man whatever. The point was he managed to keep it in check most of the time. It wasn't like when he was a little kid and throwing a tantrum, when things just started to explode all around him. Or when his first girlfriend broke up with him and Glenn was so upset he may have caused a small, tiny, miniscule, freak earthquake. Because as long as he wasn't freaking out he kept everything under control.

Except right now dead people were alive and they wanted to eat you! And Glenn was a firm believer that dead people should be dead! So he was pretty much freaking out all the time. And that was just plain not good. 

Because sometimes Glenn has nightmares and things start exploding again. Even after he wakes up and he's trying, really he is, to get everything in check but still the flash light Rick's pointing at him when he asks what the hell was going on just explodes right out of his hand. Shrugging and saying you had sort of a sixth sense about things worked when you managed to save a pretty girl from tripping down the stairs or getting hit by a car. Or warning that it was going to rain when the news promised clear skies and they looked pretty damn clear to most people. Or mumbling soft words of encouragement to someone you know needs it even when they don't truly know it themselves. But it does not work when someone sees you explode things with your mind! 

Fuck…Glenn hated his life.

…

_So this was a prompt from twd_kinkmeme '_Glenn has magical powers - not like he's a wizard or the like, just fandom's typical "o sh*t, I was just born with telepathy/telekinesis/whathaveyou!" kind of thing. Go!' _I filled this prompt thinking it would be just a fun little writing exercise but then I got to thinking. What would Rick think or do now that he realizes what Glenn can do? How terrified is Glenn now that he realizes what he's truly capable of? And then of course my mind immediately went to Daryl and decided that he should have powers too. The idea of Daryl teaching Glenn how to control his powers tickled me and suddenly before I knew what was happening this became a universe. With feelings and what not! I know I don't have time for this but I'm doing it anyway._

_Farewell and thanks for listening to me ramble!_

_Beard Lust_


End file.
